


Vulcan Sass

by ximeria



Series: Welcome to My Own Personal End Times (multifandom) [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: Jim is waiting for Spock to be ready, for him to catch up, to initiate.And all it takes in the end is Jim's unintended comment at the right time.





	Vulcan Sass

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently needed a new writing project, so look at the birth of this series: My own personal End Times (multifandom).
> 
> There's a list right here of smut/dialogue prompts:   
> https://justforshitsandcackles.tumblr.com/post/173942517099/smut-prompts
> 
> This is number 2 of 100: “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

It kind of creeps up on Jim.

Spock's been his first officer for about two years. He's seen the Vulcan less in control than most. His breakup with Uhura was, while not necessarily noticed by others, screaming to Jim. It's all okay now, but Jim has realised that he seems to pick up on a lot of small cues from his friend that others don't.

Most of these cues he can't even mention to Spock, because the other will more often than not act as if Jim noticing it is a personal affront to him.

This, of course, Jim has figured out, is also one of Spock's little tells - and Jim loves it, because it allows him a little view of what is very obviously Spock's sense of humour.

Which he'll also deny, but Jim doesn't care. He will treasure Spock's sense of humour till the day he dies.

Status quo isn't too bad. His daily give and take with Spock is more than enough for him, and while he'd like to be more than friends, he doesn't push for it. It has to be Spock's choice, not just because of Jim's rank - he knows that doesn't matter between them - but because Spock is such a control freak and it's easier for Jim to roll with it. It'll happen eventually. Jim knows him well enough that he's picking up on all the little ways that Spock is watching him with interest, on and off duty.

Bones keeps telling him that Spock will cave eventually, but Jim is dead set on seeing it through - Jim'd fold like a badly made house of cards in a heart beat - it'll take a fucking hurricane to get Spock to fold.

Jim's biggest problem is when he realises that Spock also has a sassy and fucking sarcastic streak a mile wide.

They've been back at Starfleet for various debriefs and while Jim is more than ready to stand up for his own, at times, alternative ways of dealing with command of his own ship, he's not expecting Spock to stand up for him so vehemently.

Okay, that's not strictly speaking true - Spock will stand up for him, but he'll make sure Jim knows it's all his fault in the first place. This is different, though. Because Spock doesn't just stand up for him against some of the brass, he fucking slays them.

Oh, he's very polite about it, at least outwardly, but Jim can hear every cutting bit of his words, the sharp edge of his tongue. Mostly because he's very familiar with it - it's normally aimed at him.

He's not even sure what the hell the whole thing was rooted in. The brass is once again split between seeing Jim and the Enterprise as a breath of fresh air or, in this case apparently, Jim is the _enfant terrible_. Jim's quite used to bringing both feelings out in people - very often at the same time.

It's his not very secret superpower, if you ask Bones.

In the end, Jim is treated to a scathing five minute speech from Spock, aimed at the brass, more or less telling them that Jim is their leading star and they're all a bunch of old farts, fossils, leftovers from a bygone era.

Jim keeps it together as they leave, the transporter initiating and taking them back to their home, the Enterprise. He nods at the young ensign manning the station and walks, shoulder by shoulder with Spock through the hallway, to the turbolift, taking them to the deck where both their quarters are.

No words are spoken between them, but Jim can feel the sternness radiating off Spock, the slight undertone of spite and smugness as well.

And fuck, he's tried more than a few afrodisiacs, both on purpose as well as accidentally - the latter has happened more often than he wants to think about.

The hallway is all but deserted but as they pass Jim's door, they both stop - there is no reason for them to do so. Jim opens his mouth to say something, anything, that will prolong his time in Spock's company. He pauses because, for once, he's blank. Can't find the right words.

That's a first.

"Jim?" Spock's inquiry is softly spoken.

"I've never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly," is what comes out of Jim's mouth. He shuts it, opens it, then shuts it again. That was most certainly not what he'd been aiming for. Apparently left to its own devices, his hindbrain just took the controls and ran with it.

The soft exhalation from Spock makes Jim finally look at him, wondering if he's just thoroughly shot himself in the foot, set back their friendship as well as, whatever it is that's been brewing between them for the past long while.

Jim swallows hard. Spock's face is as stern as always - what Bones refers to as his resting bitch face. But his eyes. Jesus, his eyes are beyond what Jim could ever have hoped to describe.

From one moment to the next, and they're not even touching, Jim finds himself backed up against his door and _Christ_ is he happy that the hallway is empty or the rumour mill that is their starship would already be running amok.

Spock leans forward, still not touching him and all but breathes against Jim's ear. "Is that a request, Captain?" He's radiating body heat like nobody's business and Jim is caught by a split second thought that he might get burned by this fire now that he's this close to it.

To his dying day, Jim will swear he's not whimpering, when in reality it's more of a whine escaping him. Right from the bottom of his soul.

"Might I request you open your door, Jim?" It's barely audible, but to Jim Spock might as well have shouted it out on the shipwide comm system.

"Request granted," Jim manages, getting the door controls to respond and all but falling into the dark room. And he knows he's doomed the moment the door closes and Spock finally gives in.

And it is going to be absolutely awesome.

The end.


End file.
